


better off brokenfixed

by quiterighttoo (remade)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remade/pseuds/quiterighttoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Doctor's Daughter, The Doctor and Donna have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better off brokenfixed

"Do you know what it's like to lose somebody?" the Doctor had asked when they were safely back in the Tardis, not that there had been much of a threat in the first place. The Doctor himself looked a little worse for the wear, his jacket askew and his hair mussed to one side of his head.

Donna thought for a moment. She thought of all the would-be friends and the missed chances. Most of all she thought of her father, who she had never really had in the first place, and of the Doctor, who she would surely lose eventually regardless of what either of them wanted. "No," she replied after a while, staring at him worriedly.

"Ah," the Doctor stated as he fiddled with the Tardis. Donna peeked over his shoulder and hoped that she exuded all the "I'm so sorry"s and the "I'm here if you need me"s that she was thinking. She waited for him to continue.

He didn't, he simply disappeared into his room and closed the door quietly. She stood at the console and wished that she knew how to help. It was the first time she had ever felt inferior to Rose Tyler, really, because she knew, just knew, that Rose would have been able to fix this.

At this point, Donna was pretty sure Rose Tyler would have been able to fix anything.


End file.
